factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Profiles (By Tier)
For character profiles by name go to this link. The Tier list is based mainly on destructive capacity through physical, energy or otherwise means, although other elements such as physical abilities and broken powers qualify for a level, although not every requirement neccesarily has to be met for a character to be on a tier, just most of them. It also should be noted that being on a higher tier doesn't always guarantee a win against another character on a lower tier, this could be due to physical abilities or broken powers. 'Supreme Being (TIER 1)' Truly Omnipotent. Cannot be killed by any means whatsoever, true power in all means. Examples: One-Above-All (Marvel Comics), The Presence (DC Comics), Vishnu (Hinduism), Abrahamic God (Christianism). Allah (Islam) 'Living Tribunal (TIER 2)' Megaverse level but not entirely omnipotent, not too far from it tho... Examples: The Living Tribunal and The Beyonders (Marvel), Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics). 'Multi-Eternity (TIER 3)' Easily Multiverse busters/creators Examples: 'Beyonder (Cosmic Cube), The Brothers Yin-Yang, Zen-Oh Sama (Dragon Ball). 'Ultimate Nullifer (TIER 4) Can almost easily create and destroy a multiverse, can create and destroy beings on a lesser tier than them. Examples: Michael Demiurgos (DC Comics), Shuma Gorath and Eternity (Marvel), Unicron (Transformers). 'Abstract (TIER 5)' Easily above Universe busting/creating and capable of tanking attacks of a similar magnitude Examples: Chuck Norris, Franklin Richards (Marvel), Beerus (Dragon Ball), Anti-Monitor (DC Comics). 'Cube Being (TIER 6)' Capable of destroying and even creating universes and well as other powers on a universal scale Examples: Son Goku, Vegeta and Frieza (Dragon Ball), Dormammu (Marvel), Azathoth (Lovecraft), Mundus (Devil May Cry). Skyfather (TIER 7) High Skyfather:' Capable of multi galaxy busting.' Examples: Thanos and Odin (Marvel). Mid Skyfather: Capable of galaxy busting, dimension creation/destruction. Examples: Broly and Majin Buu (Dragon Ball), Shrek (Youtube Poop Universe), Dark Schneider (Bastard!!). Low Skyfather: At the very least star system to multi-star system+ busting. Is a galactic scale threat, but not an actual galaxy buster. Examples: God Emperor of Mankind (Warhammer 40K), Jedah Dohma and Pyron (Darkstalkers), Sentry, Galactus, Phoenix (Marvel), Darkseid. 'Transcendant (TIER 8)' An in between of Herald and Skyfather level. Easily solar system busting and above and tanking attacks of a similar magnitude Examples: Dr. Manhattan (DC Comics), Dr. Strange (Marvel), Cell (Dragon Ball), Neo (Toriko). 'Herald (TIER 9)' High Herald: Capable of star busting, moving at FTL to Massively FTL speeds and tanking supernovas (durability and speed levels above this tier obviously go without saying) Examples: Thor, Blackheart, Onslaught, Beta Ray Bill and Silver Surfer (Marvel), Demitri Maximoff (Pyron absorbed), Asura (Asura's Wrath), Superman (DC Comics), Wonder Woman, Doomsday (DC Comics), Godzilla, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Black Adam.Kain,Ariel and Bane (Legacy of Kain) [Legacy of Kain] Mid Herald: Capable of planet busting and multi-planet busting, moving at relativistic to lightspeed to even FTL speeds and tanking planetbusters. Examples: '''Krilin (Dragon Ball), Lobo (DC Comics), Hulk, Boros (One Punch Man). She-Hulk and Juggernaut (Marvel), Horus (Warhammer 40K), Spawn (Simmons) and The Darkness. '''Low Herald: Capable of Life-Wiping and soloing modern day earth and the Power 6 with ease, moving at massively hypersonic to relativistic speeds, tanking anything below planetoid+ level in DC Examples: Darth Nihilus, Emperor Palpatine and Luke Skywalker (Star Wars), Magnus the Red (Warhammer 40K), Dante (Devil May Cry) , Sephiroth (Final Fantasy), Cthulhu (Lovecraft),The Elder God(Legacy of Kain), Red Hulk, Human Torch, Storm, Apocalypse, Mephisto and Abomination (Marvel), Garou and Tatsumaki (One Punch Man), Power Girl (DC Comics) and Ultraman. 'Metahuman (TIER 10)' High Metahuman: Can destroy entire cities, mountains and even islands, lift wieghts massively exceeding 100 tons (lifting strength levels pretty much go without saying from this point onwards), can tank citybusting+ attacks, move at hypersonic speeds in the high double digit Mach range and can react to relativistic or lightspeed speeds. Examples: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), Vergil, Abigail and The Savior (Devil May Cry), D (Vampire Hunter D), Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear), Akuma and Gouken (Street Fighter),Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach), Kratos and Ares (God of War), Eva Unit-01 and Ramiel (Evangelion), Carnage Kabuto and Genos (One Punch Man), Darth Bane (Star Wars), Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics), Hercules (Disney Universe), Hiei (Yu-Yu Hakusho), Bayonetta (Bayonetta). Mid Metahuman: Can destroy entire towns, lift weights exceeding 100 tons, move at high hypersonic speeds and tank town+ level attacks Examples: Samurai Deeper Kyo Characters, Superman (Man of Steel), Hancock, Nero and Trish (Devil May Cry), Mamoru Kusanagi (Blue Seed), Bang and Sea King (One Punch Man). Low Metahuman: Capable of busting up city blocks and even multiple city blocks, can lift over 100 tons, move at hypersonic speeds and tank multi-city block+ level attacks Examples: Queen of Blades (StarCraft), Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star), Samus Aran (Metroid), Abaddon the Despoiler (Warhammer 40K), Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure), Raiden (Metal Gear Solid), Ryu Hayabusa, Neo and Smith (Matrix), War (Darksiders), Yoda and Mace Windu (Star Wars), Mosquito Girl and Speed-O'-Sound Sonic (One Punch Man), Cole Mcgrath (Infamous), Smaug (The Hobbit),Raziel (Legacy of Kain). 'Superhuman (TIER 11)' High Superhuman: Can destroy anything below a city block, capable of lifting over 75-100 tons, moving at supersonic speeds and tanking attacks that bust multiple buildings Examples: Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy), Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Dracula (Castlevania), Swarmlord (Warhammer 40K), Alex Mercer (Prototype), The Thing, Iron Man and War Machine (Marvel), Sesshomaru, Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, Tank Top Master (One Punch Man), Darth Sion and Darth Revan (Star Wars), Alduin (Skyrim), Hercules (God of War). Mid Superhuman: Capable of destroying buildings, lifting 25-75 tons, moving at transonic speeds and tanking building busters Examples: Kharn and Marneus Calgar (Warhammer 40K), Megatron and Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime), Alucard (Hellsing), Ghost Rider (Marvel), Inuyasha, Albert Wesker (Resident Evil), Count Dooku, Obi Wan, Darth Vader, Darth Malak (Star Wars), Yautjas, Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) and Puri Puri Prisoner (One Punch Man). Low Superhuman: Capable of destroy brick walls and causing major damage to buildings without actually destroying them completely, lifting 1-25 tons, moving at superhuman speeds and tanking wall buster attacks. Examples: Nariko (Heavenly Sword), Selene (Underworld), Harry Dresden (Dresden Files), Yulaw (The One), Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant), Hellboy, Wolverine, Lady Deathstrike, X-23, Blade, Deadpool and Spiderman (Marvel), KainRaiden (Mortal Kombat), Achilles and Ajax, Seras Victoria (Hellsing), Riky Oh (The Story of Riky), Darth Maul, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti and Asajj Ventress (Star Wars), Xenomorphs, Dash (The Incredibles). 'Street (TIER 12)' High Street: What would be considered Comic Book Peak Human, armed with very broken weapons (like ones that can erase targets from time, destroy stars, etc) Examples: Captain America and Black Panther (Marvel), Batman and Ozymandias (DC Comics), Nova (StarCraft) and Perseus,Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy(Resident Evil) Mid Street: Peak Human/Low Superhuman characters with energy weapons or weapons with some kind of broken ability (like molecular destabilization) Examples: '''Alice and Jack Krauser (Resident Evil), Lady (Devil May Cry), Altair ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Harry Potter, Prince Nuada, Pyramid Head, Slender Man. '''Low Street: Peak Humans with mundane weaponry 'Examples: 'Riddick (Chronicles of Riddick), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine (Resident Evil), Lara Croft (Tomb Raider), Jason Voorhees, Agent 47 (Hitman), Agent 007, Jack Sparrow, Hektor (Troy), Legolas, Leonidas (300). Category:Important Pages